


A Vampire. Not.

by orphan_account



Series: Obviously-I-Had-To-Write-A-Vampire-Fic [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens after "A Vampire, Sort Of."<br/>you should probably read that one first and hey its really short sew it wont take long</p><p>You find the answers to your unasked questions when you go to turn him.</p><p>ON HIATUS FOR REWRITE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be sew cliche i can feel it  
> edit:  
> i'm an idiot i forgot to select the this work has multiple chapters thing ugh

You find the answers to your unasked questions when you go to turn him.  
You lean in toward him, your canines growing out, ready to bite.  
Your hands are on his neck and back. You move his head to the side, exposing his neck.  
You can smell him. He smells like apples. You wonder what he tastes like.  
Just before you bite him you feel the barrel of a gun to your chest.  
You let out a little laugh. Of course this would happen to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates of everything will probably be more spaced out and slow for this month and the next 9 months cause my mom is pregnant and my baby brother needles constant watching and my mom cant do that cause shes her  
> but yeah and i get to meet hussie this weekend! yeah!

   
“Guns don’t suit you, Dave.” He’s hesitating. On one side you can’t believe you didn’t realize he was a hunter, and on the other you can’t believe he didn’t realize who you were, and now he’s hesitating.  
You decide to push your luck.  
“You don’t really want to kill me, do you Dave? I’m your best bro, after all.” You’re still holding him, you lean forward and lick his neck. You’re fairly good at self control, so as long as he reacts as you want it’ll be fine. You feel the barrel push further into your chest.  
“Shut up. You’re a disgusting monster.”   
“Then why haven’t you shot me yet? Is it because you I managed to get by all of your defences? I have to hand it to you though, I didn’t realize who you were until now either. But from my perspective, it looks like I’m winning.” You let his head go so he can look at you. You grin at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this chapter that much but at the same time i do i think i'm losing my rwiting touch or at least the confidence i had in myself before oh well i'm gonna try to update like once a week or every two weeks hopefully it doesnt get that long waititng but it might


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm knot particularly hppy withthis chapter but its been a month and i needled to update something  
> unfortunately i'm completely writers blocked from the other fic cause theres a chapter i'm trying to write and it absolutely has to go in now before any others cause ts about to get good   
> anyway   
> yeah writing this chapter sucks cause it wasnt written how i wantedit to be written  
> ugh   
> yes continue

You stare each other down for a good while before you lean in close to him. You can feel him tense. You snake your free hand down his arm and to the gun in his hand. Honestly, you didn't think it would be this easy to get the better of him. From what you've heard about his life with his Bro he should be a great fighter. But then he's holding a gun, not a katana.   
You put your thumb over his on the trigger, grinning the whole time. You know he won't shoot you. You're probably pushing your luck a little too far, but seeing Dave this torn is amusing.   
"Do it." You egg him on, but he doesn't move. You start pushing your thumb down on his finger. He sucks in a quick breath.   
Now.   
You quickly move his hand and gun away from your direction and use your other hand to pull him towards you. The gun goes off and you're suddenly very glad that worked the way you wanted it. You hold him tightly to you. Still holding his hand and gun in the other direction.   
"You weren't really thinking about shooting me, were you Dave?" You whisper in his ear.  
"Let go."   
"No, I think I like it like this." You push your nails into the back of the hand he has on the gun. He holds on until he's bleeding considerably.   
"John. Just stop." He starts trying to push you away, and he almost does, he's pretty strong. "John, Bro is going to be home any second and when he sees this he's going to kill you." Aw, you knew he cared.   
"Then let's go somewhere else." It's not a question. You're telling him what's going to happen. You don't stop him from grabbing his gun again though. He follows you to the shitty apartment you'd found just after you got here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not exactly writers blocked at all i'm just having a hard time with things lately  
> sorry for the wait  
> i made it up to you with a chapter longer than any of the chapters i have ever written  
> i think

As soon as the two of you enter your apartment and the door is shut you're in strife, sword against hammer. It lasts a good hour, because you're pretty evenly matched. You only barely manage to disarm him and as soon as you do you pounce on him before he can retrieve his sword. You attempt to pin him down but he won't have it and the two of you end up rolling around on the floor until you get your face close enough to his neck.

He realizes too late and you bite. You roll him over so that you're on top of him. He tries to push you off but he's quickly losing strength and soon enough he's only pawing at you. When you're satisfied that he won't be getting up anytime soon you let go and sit up on top of him. You let out a bark of laughter when you see that he's using all of his strength to glare at you. You bite your lip and when you know you're letting out enough blood you lean back down to kiss him. He turns his head in a futile attempt to avoid you. you snicker and turn his head back toward you. You hold his jaw with both hands and when he won't open his mouth you force it open. He lets out a choked cry and you make sure he gets more than enough of your blood in him. 

Once you know he's swallowed it all you get off him as quickly as you can. You know how fast the transformation starts and how violent it can be. Especially for a hunter.  
You move any immediate furniture you think will get damaged. The couch and a chair. You move the couch around to face the wall so you can sit on it and lean over the back and watch. He lies still longer than you thought he would and you begin to wonder if you didn't give him enough. Before you can act on the thought he arches his back off the floor and you smirk. 

You remember how much it burns. 

You watch him writhe.

You remember how it feels like your whole body is burning from the inside out. 

You listen to him scream. 

You should remember to tell him how nice his screams are.

He finally settles. The last thing he does before he passes out is turn his head to look at you with a loathing expression.  
You pick him up and carry him to your room. He's heavier than you thought he'd be. You lay him on your bed and go back to the living room slash kitchen and put your furniture back in their places. You didn't realize how much of a mess your strife caused. You rather like your shitty little apartment. It has everything you need. Which really isn't actually that much. You have minimal furniture and other things, in case you need to leave in short notice. You never unpack your backpack, which has all of your necessities. You smell Dave stirring in bed and you know he's going to wake up any time so you go to your room and sit on the edge of the bed and wait.

When he wakes it's slow, like he doesn't quite know what's going on. You'd assumed he'd jump up fast if it was like that. Then he catches your scent. He moves quickly and drinks from you. You let him. But then he realizes what he's doing and pushes you away and backs up. 

You laugh at him. "You won't get far without eating you know."  
"What did you do." He's freaking out, you know, but it hasn't reached his voice yet.  
"I made a monster." And with that he pushes past you almost faster than you can follow and is out the door in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should update the tags probably and wow right this is suddenly different is it not i feel like it is idk maybe its my mood writing this  
> the thing about the tags is i dont know how to tag shit  
> if i messed up with spelling or whatever point it out


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i typed this out once last month but then the power went out andi lost it and i was like fuck it  
> and i fORGOT I'M OSORRY  
> its been well over a month omg  
> this chapter is like  
> more long than my usual ones sew  
> yeah  
> okay  
> continue

You're up and out the door faster than expected and you nearly fall over several times tripping over your own feet.  
Youre know exactly where you're going.  
When you get there you don't use the front door.  
When you're pulling yourself through the window your arms give out just long enough to throw your balance and send you tumbling to the floor in the house. You're in her spare room, your room, when you decide to stay there. 

You're hungry.

You hear her coming from down the hall. 

You're hungry.

You lay on the floor, curling in on yourself. How did you let this happen? You are such an idiot. 

You're hungry.

You barely hear what she says before she's leaving the room again.

When she comes back it's with several bags of red liquid and you absolutely hate yourself for how fast you're on her, snatching them from her hands and downing the bags in seconds. You're still hungry when the bags are finished, but nowhere near what you were before. You lay on your back and look up at the ceiling. She lays beside you. It reminds you of when you were kids.

"What are you going to do?" She asks. 

"What can I do? I can't go home. I can't-" You inhale "I can't do anything. I'm a fucking monster. Look at me."

"Dave, you know very well you can stay here." She tells you.

"I can't hide here forever. I can't even hide here. Bro knows where you live. This is the first place he'll come looking for me. And when he finds me he'll kill me." You're starting to wonder if thats a bad thing.

"Actually," She smirks. "How do you think I managed to always keep Kanaya a secret?"

"Of course you have a secret underground lab." You deadpan. "How did I never guess. Seriously though Lalonde, look at me. I'm more of a freak now than I was before, what am I like three shades whiter? Sell me to the circus sis, who wants to see the freak show, featuring Dave Strider, the fucking whitest freakish person on earth. People will come from all over to get a look at this piece of ass." You know you're barely making any sense. But you can't stop the words from coming out. You talk and talk and talk. Rose shares her thoughts once in awhile, but mostly lets you talk, because she knows that's what you do. 

When you're finally done, she asks you what you're going to do again.

"You should go see John." You look at her like she just dumped a bucket of smuppets on you. 

"Are you serious? He did this to me!"

"All the more reason to go see him."

"I'm not going."

"Dave, I really think you should."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When even was the last time I updated oOPS   
> SORRY. IM TERRIBLE. AT LEAST I AIM FOR THE MONTHLY THINGS. AIM. I TRY.

You're half expecting him when he comes back. You're lounging on your couch with your eyes closed when he walks in the door. You left it unlocked for him.

"I wasn't expecting you for another day, assuming you weren't going to kill yourself." You open your eyes to find a very irritated looking Dave. You smile, and pat the seat next to you. He starts moving toward you.

"What am I supposed to tell Bro?" You really hadn't thought of that.

"Do you really want to tell him anything? I mean, there's quite a few things you could tell him. But I don't think any of them will keep him from killing you. Family or not." He sits next to you and you're surprised at how well he's taking everything. "Unless you just haven't gotten to offing yourself yet." You hope it isn't that. 

"Decided against it. With some help." You figure whoever he left to see when he woke up talked him out of whatever he originally wanted to do. You'll have to thank them if you ever meet. "I guess you're right though, it's not like I can just walk up to him and be like, 'oh hey Bro, I got myself drained like a juice box on a hot day, and then the poor fucker tried to fill me back up and you just know that doesn't work and you kind of wonder why they even tried but they did so now I go around draining other juice boxes to find some even ground that isn't there, just thought you should know.' Well I could." He adds his last sentence as an afterthought.

"So what are you going to do? I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you don't want to stay with me." As much as you'd like him to stay with you. 

"Rose has this secret basement that I really should have guessed was a thing a long time ago. It's where she keeps her girlfriend. Wow I just realized how kinky that sounds. Remind me to never think about that again. I don't wanna know what they get up to." He's suddenly sounding almost completely normal, but you can tell he's still mad at you and uneasy aboat the whole thing. You laugh anyway. 

"What? Seriously. Would you wanna know what kind of stuff your sister got up to in that area? No, I didn't think so."

"Yeah, yeah. If you ever wanna come stay with me though you know how to break in. I'd leave the door unlocked but I don't want to get robbed." 

"'Cause someone would totally love to steal your couch. Seriously, do you actually live here? There's barely anything in this place."

"Hey this couch is actually great. It's really comfy." Dave just rolls his eyes at you. He didn't decline coming back to see you, and you're glad. 

"I'm gonna go though." 

"Oh." You can tell the disappointment shows on your face but you don't really care. 

"I gotta beat Bro to Rose's. Before he decides to start looking for me." He gets up, and doesn't look back until he gets to the door. "See ya." And he's gone. 

You sigh and fall back into your couch. It _was_ actually really comfy, and you end up falling asleep with your glasses still on your face.


End file.
